Amor em Vermelho
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Nada e Ninguém. Aqueles longe dos holofotes do reconhecimento. Eles também tem uma história para contar, e talvez, até tão maravilhosa quanto aqueles que são Tudo poderiam contar. MattLinda, fic de presente para a Raayy


Amor em Vermelho

A Death Note fanfiction by _Harry Yazawa_

_

* * *

_I. MattLinda

II. Presente de Aniversário para a Raayy, espero que você goste sua maldita!

III. Uma tentativa de fazer uma fic dramática e fofa a pedido da mesma, então se não sair como você esperava, morra! *ok não morra*

IV. Fic não betada.

V. Essa fic faz menção a duas outras fics minhas _"de Mente Aberta"_ e _"Nunca Esperei Amar Realmente"_, se quiserem lê-las basta clicar no meu nomezinho e ver a lista das fics.

VI. Death Note não me pertence, pois se pertencesse seria um material mal utilizado porque eu só odeio duas pessoas nesse mundo... Mas aí se vocês quisessem ajuda para matar alguém eu ajudava.

VII. Maldito seja! Não tem a Linda como Personagem na lista daqui! Coitada dela! Vai ficar o nome do Matt sozinho... Matt e Any?! Any nada! Tinha que ter Linda, ela não é uma qualquer -any- (ok, ela é bem figurante) MAS NÃO É UMA QUALQUER! Maldição! XD

* * *

You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains  
You carried the cross

And my shame

[U2 – I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking for]

* * *

Wammy's House. Era um lugar pacifico. Um orfanato de gênios. Da arte, da matemática, do raciocínio lógico, do esforço, da tecnologia. Mas eles não criavam gênios do amor.

Todos ali entendiam de algum determinado assunto. Um ou dois. Mas nunca, nunca souberam lidar com essas... Quatro letras... Duas silabas...

Uma emoção.

Nesse lugar viviam cinco pessoas que se destacavam por alguma coisa.

L – Ele é o maior detective do mundo.

Near – Ele é um gênio da logica.

Mello – Ele é a sombra do gênio da lógica.

Matt – Ele é um gênio da tecnologia e games, a sombra da sombra, o sacrifício.

Linda – Ela é um Gênio das artes. Uma ninguém.

Todos eles se destacavam, mas apenas L, Near e Mello eram postos em destaque.

Todos eles se depararam com esse misterioso adversário invencível, o amor.

Porém, não vamos nos focar naqueles que eram sempre iluminados pelos holofotes.

Todos eles se depararam com esse misterioso adversário invencível, o amor, mas apenas dois deles ninguém fez questão de lembrar.

* * *

Linda vivia desenhando. Matt vivia jogando.

Os adultos sempre diziam: Dali nunca vai sair algum futuro.

Para os adultos jogar e desenhar são atividades infantis que não levam a lugar nenhum.

Mas apesar de seus dons cada um sabia exatamente seus objetivos.

Linda sempre olhava para seus amigos do orfanato e de certa maneira se preocupava. Vivia dizendo ao Near que ele deveria brincar mais com as outras crianças ao invés de ficar sempre com seus quebra-cabeças e brinquedos. Vivia tentando falar ao Mello para ele tentar viver a própria vida ao invés de ficar seguindo os passos do L ou do Near. Ela nunca chegou muito perto do próprio L para falar a verdade, ela se sentia intimidada, mas de um certo ruivo ela quis se aproximar. Matt.

Matt era intrigante. Se pudesse passaria o dia inteiro na frente de um game. Conversava pouco, e parecia sempre ter a mente em outro lugar. Linda tentava muitas vezes conversar com ele, em vão, para poder entender mais sobre o ruivo. E cada falha, Linda tinha mais e mais vontade de conhecer melhor o Matt. Queria muito fazer parte da vida dele.

- _Fazer parte da vida de alguém... Imagino se ele pensa o mesmo._

* * *

Linda notou que com o passar dos tempos Matt além de jogar também fazia outras atividades, mas sempre quando eram ordens de alguém. Matt agia como um escravo, ou melhor, como um empregado que trabalha de graça.

Quando voltou de uma de suas atividades Matt pela primeira vez sentou em um sofá sem estar com um game em suas mãos e parecia exausto.

_- Quer um sorvete?_

Linda não tinha outra coisa para dizer e ofereceu um sorvete que acabara de comprar.

- . . .

_- Vamos! Pode pegar._

_- . . ._

_- Não gosta de sorvete, Matt?_

_- Você... Mas você vai ficar sem nenhum._

Pela primeira vez Matt havia dirigido uma palavra, uma frase inteira, para ela.

_- Não se preocupe! Tem mais de onde veio._

Linda colocou o sorvete nas mãos de Matt impedindo que ele pudesse negar.

_- O... Obrigado._

_- Você é um garoto engraçado, Matt._

_- En... Engraçado?_

_- Eu pelo menos acho sim._

Linda sorriu para Matt, tão contagiosamente que fez Matt sorrir em retribuição. Era a primeira vez que ela via um sorriso do ruivo que não fazia outra coisa a não ser jogar. Aquele sorriso encheu o coração de Linda com uma calorosa nova sensação.

E suas vidas mudaram a partir daí.

* * *

Alguns anos depois, a amizade de Matt e Linda cresceu de uma forma inesperada. Agora Matt conseguia conversar com ela enquanto jogava, e também perguntava sobre os desenhos de Linda. Passaram muito tempo juntos desde então e conversavam coisas bem triviais.

"O tempo está bom hoje, não é?"

"Você gosta de que sabores de sorvete?"

"Viu como aqueles dois brigam, brigam, mas no fundo se amam? Rivais são engraçados, não acha?"

"Eu conheço esse jogo, é sobre aquele mangá famoso! Eu adoro desenhar personagens desse manga!"

"Quem são esses no desenho? Me parecem familiar."

- _Somos nós, Matt._

* * *

O coração de Linda acelerava ao ver Matt, cada dia mais essa sensação aumentava. E ela só sonhava com ele, em situações que toda menina sonha, um conto de fadas perfeito. Quando Linda acordava, não tinha nada disso. Amizade estava lá, mas esse sentimento transpassava esse forte laço.

Linda não conseguia palavras, nem expressões, nem maneiras de falar sobre isso com Matt, até que fez o desenho onde eles dois estavam de mãos dadas num jardim florido.

_- Quem são esses no desenho? Me parecem familiar._

_- Somos nós, Matt._

_- Que legal, Linda! Adorei o modo como você me desenhou, eu pareço um espião dos jogos!_

_- Que bom que gostou._

Matt... Matt era um garoto imaturo, só podia ser. Não notava o sentimento de Linda. Era imaturidade, só podia.

Passaram-se anos e o sentimento de Linda foi aumentando e aumentando, e ela não podia fazer mais nada em relação a isso, Matt vivia num mundo estranho, exclusivo, não percebia nada que acontecia ao seu redor e Linda estava acontecendo ao seu redor, imperceptível, nem o albino gênio era tão branco quanto a transparência que Linda tinha, tanto para Matt, quanto para o mundo. Linda era uma ninguém.

Uma ninguém.

* * *

Linda se formou em artes e agora era uma artista conhecida. Não parava muito tempo na Wammy's House, tinha agora seu próprio horário, própria casa, própria vida.

- _Mas e Matt?_ – Pensava Linda. Matt sempre viveu em função da ordem dos outros e de seus games. O que será que aconteceu com ele?

Foi visitar a Wammy's House após passar vários anos fora do orfanato. Desde que entrara para a faculdade até o dia em que se formou, inclusive os dias em que perseguiu com sucesso a carreira de artista. Todos esses dias e ela nunca mais vira Matt, nem ninguém da Wammy's House.

Nesse dia assim que chegou no orfanato ela deu de cara com policiais procurando informações sobre Near e Mello. Não havia fotos dos dois, não havia muita informação sobre os dois.

_- Não sei se posso ajudar senhores, mas se quiserem posso fazer um retrato falado dos dois. Faz alguns anos que não os vejo, mas não devem ter mudado muito._

Linda desenhou ambos os antigos colegas de orfanato e assim fez sua parte perante a polícia. Após todo esse tumulto ela encontrou Roger, o diretor do orfanato.

_- Bom dia, Senhor Roger._

_- Ora ora, se não é a nossa querida desenhista! Soube que você agora é uma artista de renome, como vão as coisas?_

Linda se segurou para não falar sobre a atual falsidade do diretor, ela sabia que os adultos nunca tiveram fé nela nem em Matt...

Matt.

_- O senhor sabe onde o Matt está?_

_- Oh! Aquele seu amigo? Sim, sim ele ainda está aqui. Cresceu bastante aquele rapaz, mas não mudou nenhum dos hábitos. Ele muito certamente está no jardim com algum game._

Linda mal agradeceu pela informação e já foi se retirando.

* * *

Ela fez questão de comprar um sorvete, rever seu antigo amigo da primeira forma como se conheceram seria, para ela, um ótimo reencontro.

Lá estava Matt, mais velho, mais homem. Mais atrativo.

_- Matt! Olá! Quanto tempo?!_

Matt olhou de relance para a jovem e nada respondeu, voltou a jogar.

_- Matt? – _Nenhuma resposta_ – Matt?? –_ Mesmo silencio – _Matt!!_

Silêncio.

_- Matt! Não se lembra de mim?_

NADA.

- _Droga Matt! Dane-se!_

Linda sentiu muita raiva nesse momento que jogou o sorvete na cara do ruivo e saiu enfezada. De repente foi segurada pelo braço.

- _Maldição Linda! Não precisava de tanto! Se eu soubesse que você ia reagir assim eu não teria fé..._

Silêncio. Dessa vez não foi o silêncio de ser ignorado, era o silêncio da interrupção... Seguida de um beijo.

Bastou que a brincadeira fosse revelada para Linda não se controlar e apesar de toda sua raiva ela deixou todo seu sentimento de anos atrás aflorar de vez beijando Matt.

_- Isso... Isso foi legal, Linda. Obrigado._

_- Droga Matt, não se agradece um beijo. – _Linda estava nos braços de Matt meio encabulada após o beijo e a reação infantil de Matt, mas mesmo assim, voltou a beijá-lo.

* * *

Todos os dias, após o expediente, Linda ia até a Wammy's House visitar Matt, o beijo surtiu o efeito que Linda sempre sonhou, agora eram definitivamente um casal.

Linda sentia-se como em um dos contos de fadas que vivia sonhando, mas todo conto de fadas tem seus dragões e bruxas.

Certo dia, Matt contou a Linda que aqueles policiais que ela havia ajudado a tempos atrás, no dia em que se reencontraram, estavam pesquisando sobre Mello e Near por causa do Caso Kira, o mesmo caso que havia matado L, o que também foi um choque para Linda, que passou tanto tempo fora do orfanato que não soube da morte de um de seus colegas. Matt contara tudo sobre a sucessão de L, sobre a rivalidade intensa de Near e Mello, mas estava prestes a contar a pior de todas as noticias.

_- Linda, eu precisarei partir._

_- P...Partir?!_

_- Eu tenho uma missão... Tenho que ajudar o Mello. Ele precisa de mim. Ele... Ele quase foi morto pela equipe de policiais japoneses. Ele se envolveu com a Máfia e, de alguma maneira, parece que Kira está dentro da policia japonesa. Mello está ferido e precisando de minha ajuda, irei cuidar dos ferimentos dele e participar de seus planos. Ele está a um passo de ajudar a resolver o Caso Kira._

Linda esperou que Matt terminasse de falar tudo o que tinha para dizer. Ela estava incrédula. Anos se passaram desde que ela queria que seu sentimento fosse correspondido e em pouco tempo que isso aconteceu Matt queria ir embora, arriscar a sua vida, por capricho da vida de outros, por causa da Ordem de outros.

_- Não!_

_- Como?_

_- Não vou deixar que você parta, Matt!_

_- Mas..._

_- Não, Matt! Você não pode viver sempre a mercê da vontade dos outros, você não é um boneco, não é um peão de um jogo! Você é um ser humano! Você... Eu não quero que você morra!_

Era incontrolável que Linda começasse a chorar nesse momento, mas Matt nada podia fazer.

_- Linda, eu não sei... Eu não sei o que tenho feito todos esses anos. Eu não sei se realmente tenho vida. Eu nunca fui especial, eu nunca senti algo que me fizesse estar vivo, só esse vazio completo em mim. Você acha que eu não falava com as pessoas porque eu não gostava? Eu não falava porque eu não conseguia! Afinal o que é que eu tenho? A mim que sou completamente vazio só me resta ser instrumento daqueles que são tudo. Eu passei a vida inteira observando calado, sendo criticado pela minha falta de habilidades como as do Near e as do Mello. Eu preciso ser algo para alguém, sempre. Eu não tenho feito nada na minha vida, se é que posso chamar isso de vida, por mim mesmo. Tudo é motivado pelas ações dos outros. Você... Você é a única a quem eu estou contando tudo que penso e NÃO sinto porque é você quem sempre quis assim. Eu... Eu não sou especial, eu sou nada. Sou O nada._

Nesse momento as palavras cessaram. A única coisa que se pôde escutar em poucos segundos foi o som de um forte tapa marcando o rosto do ruivo.

_- Você? Nada? E o que eu tenho feito até agora?! Sempre fui NINGUÉM aqui na Wammy's House e não me importava com isso contanto que eu estivesse perto das pessoas que importam. Você... Matt, você foi a pessoa que se tornou mais especial para mim, não venha me dizer que é Nada, não venha me dizer que nunca foi especial. Eu sempre, sempre tive esse sentimento por você mesmo quando eu não entendia nada sobre isso, e ainda não entendo! Não... Não venha me dizer que fez tudo isso porque eu desejava que acontecesse!_

Matt não conseguia olhar para Linda e foi se distanciando. Não olhava para trás e Linda também não o seguia, nem com o olhar.

Era o fim.

* * *

Depois de uma noite cruel, não se nota quantos dias se passaram, mas muitos com certeza voaram como pluma ao ar.

O dia em que essa passagem foi percebida foi em uma noite em que uma noticia havia sido divulgada na internet. Uma apresentadora de TV do Japão havia sido seqüestrada por um motoqueiro loiro, momentos depois de sofrer um atentado por um ruivo em seu carro. Não podia ser coincidência. Ela entrou no _Youtube _e viu que um rapaz havia filmado todo o incidente. Ela confirmou, era aquele ruivo que tanto amou. Cercado por inúmeros guarda-costas. Ele sorria, parecia mudado. Saiu do carro. Falou alguma coisa que o áudio não pôde gravar. Eram frases, mas mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com as frases, depois de todas elas... Um só nome:

L-I-N-D-A.

Ela sabia que naquele momento em que as balas rasgavam sua pele, perfuravam seu corpo, ele, Matt, havia encontrado a resposta que tanto procurava. E sentiu, que finalmente ele tinha feito uma escolha por si só. Era ela, Linda, a escolha dele, que em seu leito de morte percebeu que para se sentir vivo bastava morrer.

Ela após isso acompanhou o Caso Kira até o final e ficou muito orgulhosa de seu amado apesar de tudo, pois ele foi o único que não morreu nas mãos de Kira durante todo o caso. Ela sabia que... Ele morreu em prol da segurança de Mello, em prol do sucesso de Near, mas principalmente: pelo amor por Linda.

_

* * *

- Como vai, Matt? Descansando bem, eu espero! Eu vi o Near hoje, ele estava bem. Ainda com aquela carinha fofa de criança, mas realmente muito mais serio que naquela época que vivíamos no orfanato. Fui visitar o tumulo do Mello também. Aquele garoto, eu tenho um pouco de pena dele sabia? Morrer sem dizer a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, deve ser doloroso, não acha? Ah eu trouxe uns presentes para você, espero que goste. Eu não tive a oportunidade de te perguntar de que flores você gostava, ou se você sequer gostava de flores, mas eu olhei para essas e me lembrei de você. Me lembrei de nós na verdade. Bem eu tenho que ir agora, fiquei ainda mais conhecida no mundo das artes e isso tem tomado muito do meu tempo... O que? Não fique com essa cara! Claro que eu vou vir para cá todos os dias, ou você acha que eu vou deixar que você me pregue outra peça como naquele dia que eu joguei sorvete em você? Você não vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo meu amor! Então... Até logo._

Rosas Vermelhas, umas lágrimas, um sorriso e um desenho, foi tudo o que sobrou além do puro sentimento.

**

* * *

N/A: **Minha nossa, foi minha maior fic! Eu espero que não tenha ficado cansativa, nem chata. Cara... Fazer um presente pra você é difícil, ok? Me pedisse uma MattLinda Dramática e Fofa e saiu isso. Com certeza não vai ser melhor que o Near que você ganhou hoje (e cuidado com os movimentos exclusos hein? HEAUAEUHAE), eu tenho ciência de quando sou derrotado por um presente fodão, mas dei meu melhor okay? São 22:44, não tem ninguém para betar essa fic e se tiver algum erro muito chocante me perdoe! Bem... É isso aí ^^

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO RAY!!!**

Ai cara... Tô quebradão já... Vou terminar esse N/A por aqui. Então se cuide sua esposa maldita que eu amo muito (apesar de você não me amar ç_ç)

**E QUANTO AO RESTANTE TRATEM DE COLOCAR REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
